Elven
by X24R0C57
Summary: Teferi the Mage has just phased Shiv and Urborg back into being.


Dominaria was ravaged.

Teferi the Mage had made his biggest mistake in those few minutes. He then spent years correcting them.

Years ago, the plane of Dominaria was infested by the invaders, known as Phyrexians. Teferi attempted to save two parts of Dominaria, the sacred lands of Shiv and Urborg. One was a tall steep chain of mountains, where wurms, dragons, and humanoid explorers resided. The other was a dark swamp known for its horrors beyond horrors. When Teferi phased them out to prevent them from being attacked by the Phyrexians, he did not realize that the world around him was in ruins like no others. Gerrard and Urza, who realized that their mission was to destroy the invasion, decided to give up their own lives to create an Apocalypse beyond all other. Thus ravaged the lands of Dominaria. A few years later, a powerful barbarian warrior by the title of Kamahl shook the ground with his prowess in pit combat. When he abandoned the cruelties of barbarianism, he seeked peace in the forest of Krosa. It was there where he became a druid, honing his power and connecting with the forest and its kin. When he created another catastrophe by attacking Karona, the self-declared god, the world was once again destroyed.

Now Teferi of Zhalfir sat in his ruined chair, in his crude hut atop a mountain, and pondered.

Shiv and Urborg rose from the ashes of Dominaria like rich princes clad in jewels and fabric. The land around them was devastated beyond imagination. Survivors straggled to find shelter and food.

Suddenly a young boy in pale robes was in Teferi's doorway.

"Master Teferi, they have returned."

And he showed the way to an elf.

Teferi remembered talking to the elves on the edge of Jamuraa, They seemed happy. This one was nothing like them. He was skeletal, and barely alive from the looks of it.

The elf walked in, and Teferi motioned to two seats at the edge of the hut.

The boy and the elf each sat down. The elf looked like he was quite comfortable in the seat. The boy was not fidgeting, but paying attention closely, looking at Teferi with a gaze of admiration. Teferi suddenly spoke.

"Do you have a name?"

"I am Saerath". The elf's speech was weak and struggled. He did not look as if he was held up very well.

Teferi seemed to understand this, and he went into his cupboard and brought out some food. The elf's eyes flashed at the sight of the food, but he restrained himself. Teferi held the dish out to him, and he grabbed it delicately. As he sat there chewing the food, Teferi asked him questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Yavimaya. We barely exist now, only about three hundred in number. We lose men faster than we gain them, and it is dangerous for us to venture outside of our huts. The beasts come very close to our lands, and we can do little to stop them."

"Can your people grow food?"

"Not on this land. We are forced to live off the beasts of the land, and hunting them is more pain than rapture."

Saerath ate the food very slowly, as if it took him infinite effort to swallow every bite. The child watched him with sadness and pity.

"Sir?"

Saerath turned to the boy and shuddered at being addressed formally in the human tongue.

"Yes….?"

Teferi took no offense to this. He smiled as he motioned his apprentice to talk.

"Why are the elves all in danger?"

"It is because of the weakness of our species. The Apocalypse wiped out many of our numbers. Then we were ravaged again by the attack on Karona. Nowadays we are weak, and the land is sallow. We can do little for our own survival."

"Saerath, do your people have any provisions? Where are they right now? How many in number exactly?"

"No, and we have two hundred and sixty-nine, all standing at your door."

The three walked out and saw the masses before them. Groups of elven people crowded the mountain, women, children, the elderly. Some had marks of battle. One had a scar on his eye. Another had only one arm, branded with the liking of Eladamri, the warrior that had saved their civilization so many years ago.

"Teferi, we need your help."

Teferi pondered about the masses standing before him. If he helped them, then would come the others, the elves of Llanowar, Krosa, Vintara. They would seek his help.

"Alright."


End file.
